Sprigg
Sprigg is a main character in the J.R.P.G. Chrono Cross. She is an demihuman witch, who helps Serge after he becomes trapped between dimensions. Temporal Vortex Sprigg is first met in the Temporal Vortex. Serge is trapped in the Temporal Vortex due to a temporal displacement caused by main villain, Lynx. Serge comes to in an environment, which seems to alternate between two and three dimensions and has the consistency of paint. The Temporal Vortex is crowded with hostile creatures of total chaos. On a small branch grows colorful berries, if Serge walks over to it and knocks a berry loose it will fall to the ground, a small green creature darts out of it's otherwise locked home to grab the fruit, to get inside, Serge must dart right away to the door before the creature gets back to re-lock it, this may be repeated as many times as needed. When the creature confronts Serge inside she is surprised, not merely that he is inside her house, but that he is physical. According to Sprigg only spirits transcending reality make it to the Temporal Vortex, and even then only temporarily. Dismisses trying to find meaning in why though, claiming that the universe is chaotic and things can happen with no justification. Sprigg let's Serge stay in her house and then goes to bed. After Serge rests up, with nothing else to do he will eventually go to leave. Sprigg stops Serge, criticizing him for not even saying thanks for the hospitality. Sprigg decides to go with Serge - saying that aside from having a feeling she can escape the Temporal Vortex if she tags along, the area is dangerous and he will need her help to make it through. Sprigg opens a large tower, previously locked to Serge. Sprigg opens it for Serge to progress further through the Temporal Vortex. Returning Home In the tower, Serge and Sprigg will meet Harle, Lynx's assistant. Harle is no longer necessary to Lynx's plans and so she has been dismissed to the Temporal Vortex to keep an eye on Serge. Harle had previously shown interest in Serge, and through a loop-hole of language, Harle contrives an excuse to work for Serge instead of Lynx. Serge is out of sync with reality, hence why he gravitated to the Temporal Vortex when Lynx banished him and so making it past the tower thanks to Sprigg and further into the Temporal Vortex thanks to Harle, Serge is able to find a dimensional rift that opens at Serge's approach. Sprigg is ecstatic to have escaped the Temporal Vortex and pledges to continue to help Serge in his quest, now that she has returned to the physical world. Just before vanishing to the Temporal Vortex, Serge hears Lynx say he is going to the Sea of Eden and so with Sprigg and Harle by his side, Serge begins to get ready to make the journey to the Sea of Eden to find Lynx. Skills and Abilities Sprigg is a witch with strong raw magic power, however very few magic slots. Most characters have over a dozen spell slots to equip the various spells encountered into, Sprigg has four at the maximum. She was born with the green element, which allows those of among it to use flora based spells to much greater effect. Due to a reasonably high Magic Attack, Sprigg can use spells to greater effect than most but can only equip a few such spells due to her spell slots. Sprigg has a high accuracy rate, allowing her to build up enough stamina with high-hits quicker than most, however her physical attack is quite low. Sprigg's real skill is her Doppelgang ability. With Doppelgang Sprigg can transform into enemies she has defeated. Sprigg also has a charm called the Forget-Me-Not. Anyone who wears the Forget-Me-Not and finishes off an enemy will channel that form into Sprigg's Doppelgang ability. Sprigg starts off with a few low level forms, but as each has a variety of abilities, this allows her to use numerous different spells by extension. As the game goes on Sprigg can even capture the forms of some hidden bosses. Unlike normal techniques, Doppelgang can be used infinitely and each form in addition to it's native abilities has the Doppelgang ability to switch to another form, or back to Sprigg's original form. Sprigg has the potential to be one of the strongest and most versatile characters in the game, but only if the player is willing to stop to collect all the monsters, taking up an accessory slot for the Forget-Me-Not. Personality Sprigg sees life as meaningless. She does not believe there is any grand design or fate. Any gods she encounters she dismisses as just very strong creatures, but none of them the authority or embodiment of the universe. Despite her nihilistic outlook, Sprigg remains friendly and blunt, believing in doing right by others for it's own sake. The magician Sniff claims to have learned his shape-changing spell from Sprigg - although he can not employ it in battle, only inflect it on others and needs complete concentration to pull it off. Serge will eventually be able to re-enter the Temporal Vortex. When returning to the spot Serge, Sprigg and Harle escaped at, Serge will be able to re-open the rift and appear directly in Sprigg's house, out of her juice jug. Sprigg says she had been using the jug for years to ferment her saururacea juice from the berries she collected, seeing that the water inside it was connected to a marsh in the real world robs Sprigg of her one joy in all her years of isolation and she becomes despondent and goes to bed in a sour mood. Trivia *Sprigg is a Mystic, the same type of demi-human as Ozzie, a main villain in Chrono Trigger. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magic Category:Nihilistic Category:Adventurers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Dwarves Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors